umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
The Grand Duchy of Jharok
Bodies of water: The Chromatic Ocean ranges from subtly hued to looking like a painter spilled their most garish paints into it. In general, the colder the water, the more distinct the colors. It is known to be home to at least one dragon and a vast assortment of magical creatures, from storm albatrosses to prismatic trout (when not in the mating season). There is not a strong sahuagin or merfolk presence, and ocean-going trade is likewise rare. The Connish Sea is plied primarily by Conns from the Independent Counties or the Thousand Kingdoms. The near constant anarchy makes smuggling, especially weapon smuggling, a profitable venue. Stinging Bay is home to a vast assortment of poisonous jellyfish, sea anemones, fish, weeds, rocks, and so on. It is unnaturally warm in temperature. The Prismatic River '''(also the Chromatic River or Rainbow River) is a central feature of the Hatalom plains, and the breeding area of prismatic trout. Schools of these creatures can hurl sprays of disorienting or even deadly light. '''The River Adamant (pre-destruction of the Tentacled Jungle, the Hungry River) is the central river of the Grand Duchery. It is so named for the diamond mines from which one of the tributaries springs. The mines have since been overwhelmed by orcs, but even before that point, miners were falling prey to a strange illness. The Emperor's River (also the Tyrant's Flow) is sadly unlabeled on the map, but is the river in the extreme southeast of the map. It indicated the furthest reach of the Grand Duchery, and references the delusions of the fourth Grand Duke. Sites of interest: The Broken Bridge was destroyed in the retreat to Smoking Mountain in 291. Despite being made of wood, the remnants of the bridge resist not only the ravages of time, but all attempts to remove them. Smoking Mountain was the headquarters of the fight against the Great Orcish Invasion of 291. A dwarven stronghold, it was destroyed from within by the actions of Harok the Betrayer. Erdö is a deep and mysterious wood. Animals shy away from entering it, as do the elves. To date, there has never been an attempt to settle in it. Blueforest lies in a broad mountain valley. The pines within have a distinctive blued finish then polished, leading to the wood being highly valued as a luxury. The Burning Woods is all that remains of the Northern Tentacled Jungle, destroyed around that same time that the Varaz Wastes were created. The undergrowth has been burned away, but the trees themselves are still host to a roaring fire. Even in their agony, the trees still seem to reach for those who draw near. Rumor places a tall tower within, home to the last devourer in the woods. Political Sites (as of 555 II): Hatalom is the homeland of the Lovas, united by King Tanos Fiendbane, and currently recovering from an interregnum. The current king is Tovacs György Elf-friend, who has established a silk trade with the the wood elves of the Skög. The Grand Duchy of Jharok was originally under the dominion of Hatalom, bestowed upon Tanos' second in command, Tibor. Tibor and his daughter by Yavanna, Honoria, consolidated the Duchy, while later marriages with Connish warlords expanded the Duchery to its current size. During the Hatalom interregnum, the Grand Duchy quietly declared independence. Vellan IV is the current ruler, a pale imitation of his father. The Independent Counties are the dominion of Connish aristocrats and warlords, continually hiring mercenaries to re-arrange the borders. The wood elves gleefully participate in said activities, and there are a large number of half-elves in the area (of which Morchana is certainly not). The Ghost Dancer Clans are orcs who are even more indulgent in the usual ancestor worship. Their gray skin is frequently marked with orange and red war paint, and they are rumored to consort with undead. the Glowaxe Clans are olive-skinned orcs who are even more primitive than normal. Many still use stone weapons, including the titular weapon of the clan, and symbol of chiefdom. (Fluffy's clan) The Blacktusk Clans are red skinned orcs who paint their tusks black to honor their chief, the dragon called Blacktusk. Blacktusk has survived numerous attacks by adventurers, and is even now reaching her prime. Woe to the lowlands should her gaze turn that direction. Laeros is a tiny flyspeck of a village, only notable as an annual gathering place for the Lovas. Rumor places it as the site where the last Wyrmbane Knight of Seseg died fighting Malconflagrat and Azurebones. Blueforest is a small village of loggers harvesting the finest trees of Blueforest itself. Tanos Var is the fort guarding the pass between Hatalom and Jharok, prepared by King Tanos as after the fall of Smoking Mountain. The size and strength of its walls are legendary. Yavanna Var is the coastal fort between Hatalom and Jharok. Tanos renamed it after his fallen ally. Before the destruction of the coastal cities, it served as an early warning site in the event of seaward invasions. Tiborem Varos is the capital city of the Grand Duchy, so far as such things go. Grayrock is a small hamlet upstream of Tiborem, the domain of the current Captain of the Ducal Guard, Andris. Longpipe Farm is at this point in history, only notable for the sheer size of the family living there. River's Bend was a small but prosperous town, now a heap of ashes surrounding a small keep, defended by Karl of Laeros. It served as the proving ground for the heir to Aralt. Aralt Var is the home of Count Aralt. Its walls have been tested numerous times by orcish invasions, and rebuilt every so often. Fort Connaught is the home of Count Connaught, who could, by rights, join the independent counties, as their economy is relatively unconnected from the Grand Duchery's as a whole. For whatever reason, though, Connaught persists in his loyalty to Vellan IV. Cattlepoint is the port by which Connaught cows and horses are shipped out to the Thousand Kingdoms and even as far as the Inner Sea. Baronet Connaught currently operates a mercenary-based anti-piracy operation out of it.